


End of the week treat.

by Justley



Series: Justleys rwg bingo cards [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, French Fries, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, finger licking goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: So I got 'French fries' as one of my bingo squares so....ya know......





	

"C'mon Carl" Rick nudges his son as he notices the line behind him steadily growing with each passing moment. Waiting on Carl to make a decision on what to order was always an ordeal in itself. He brings Carl and Judy here every Sunday as their 'end of week treat'. It's his job as a father to stuff his kids full of junk food right before he sends them back to their mom right? He juggles Judy on his hip and throws an apologetic smile over his shoulder at a particularly grumpy looking woman waiting in line. Just as he's turning back to shimmy Carl along again he notices that guy again. He's always here on a Sunday too. Always sits at the same table if it's free and always seems to order the same food. Big Mac and fries with a milkshake. 

Rick noticed him one weekend as they'd picked a table close by. Carl had been chatting about his new favourite video game, Judy shoving her hands into the ketchup pot and smearing it across her cheeks and he couldn't look away from the guy with the widest shoulders he's ever seen. At first all he saw was those broad shoulders and the guys fierce scowl, wondering why someone could look so annoyed sat in McDonald's eating a burger. The more he watched the more difficult he found it to look away from the guy. 

 

Rick noticed that this guy really liked fries. Every single one was dipped lovingly into the little cup of ketchup and tenderly placed into that inviting mouth. His tongue dips out enticingly every now and then to lick little drops of the sauce from the salty stick before it disappears beyond those soft wet lips. Rick shakes his head at the thought and turns back to his son.

"Carl if you don't hurry up I'll order for you." Rick chastises Carl and heaves a sigh of relief when the kid finally makes his mind up. He hands over the bill and heads off to find a seat, leaving Carl at the counter to wait for the food. 

And if he picks a seat with a perfectly uninterrupted view of fry-guy we'll, who can blame him really? 

Rick drags over a high chair with his free hand and battles to get Judy's chubby little legs through the holes without losing her shoes (or causing a meltdown) then sits down himself, strategically placing the little girl in such a way that he can watch fry-guy without looking too obvious. 

Carl's just heading over with their order when fry-guy drops a bit of sauce onto his knuckles and oh fucking hell, that hand makes its way up to his mouth, his tongue pokes out to lick it off and Rick thinks he's about to embarrass himself right here at the table. Surely it's not normal to get this turned on by watching a guy eat fucking French fries is it? Not when your kids are sitting mere feet away. 

Rick turns back to his own table, trying hard to ignore the fact that fry-guy is sucking the salt off of every digit on his hand. For a second Rick imagines that tongue lapping over something thicker and more desperate than mere fingers. Or maybe those fingers being soaked thoroughly then being used to stretch open his own....

Rick shakes himself again and shoves his own fries into his mouth trying hard not to think about the fact that his lips and fry-guys now taste the exact same. He distracts himself by giving Judy some of his burger with all the sauce slathered on and laughs as she manages to smear it all over her cute little button nose. He can feel eyes on him across the room and when he looks up they're denim blue and not quite as narrow as they usually are. Rick smiles at him and he's not entirely sure it doesn't come off as a leer. Especially when fry-guy blushes and dips his head, concentrating back on the meal in front of him. 

Rick does his best to pay attention to his kids and NOT watch every single morsel of food making it's way past those utterly kissable lips but he can't help flicking his gaze back up every now and then. Especially when the licking starts again. It doesn't escape his notice that fry-guy keeps stealing glances his way too, heated glances with flushed cheeks and a lip caught between teeth. Dear god he's never going to be able to get up from under this table when it's time to leave. 

Carl eats like a starved child, wolfing his food down in record time and helping Rick finish his too because suddenly his appetite for food has completely abandoned him. He sends his son off to get rid of the trash while he works on cleaning some of the mess from his daughter's face, not all of course, he has to leave some for Lori to do. 

"Carl, take your sister and get her in the car seat for me will you?" Rick asks handing his son the keys to the car and laughing when the teen rolls his eyes at having to look after his sister. 

"Where're you going?" Carl asks, placing Judy on his hip and fiddling with the keys.

"Bathroom." Rick almost chokes out the words caught in his throat because fry-guy is drinking his milkshake and it almost looks like he's sucking on something else. 

As soon as Carl is out of the door Rick heads over, not to the bathroom but straight to fry-guy's table and knows he's being tracked the whole way. 

He's two feet away when fry-guy moves, he looks Rick up and down like a starving man and it makes Rick shiver slightly at the almost feral look in the guy's eyes as he relaxes back into the booth and crosses his arms across his chest, looking at Rick expectantly, licking his fucking lips like he knows exactly what he's been doing this whole time. 

"Rick." Rick says stupidly, brain suddenly disconnected from his mouth. He should've said something clever, sexy even, not just blurted out his name. 

"Daryl." Fry-guy grunts with a smirk. Daryl. Daryl. Rick repeats it over and over trying it out in his head. 

"Cute kids ya got. They yers?" Daryl asks guardedly. 

"Yeah. I get them on the weekends. Live with their mom in the week." Rick clarifies wanting to make it clear that he's not in a relationship with his ex-wife. 

"Ya need somethin?" Daryl asks sucking his lip back into his mouth and Rick tries to stop his dick from responding at the low gravelly timbre of Daryl's voice. 

"Wouldn't say no to your number." Rick lets his voice lower too, that special tone he reserves for people he wants to fuck. He waits a moment for Daryl to tell him to fuck off but he doesn't. After a few seconds of sitting there doing nothing,  
Daryl reaches into his pocket, pulls out a pen and scribbles a number on the unused napkin beside him.

"Make sure ya use it...Rick." He grins thrusting the paper into Rick's hands.

"I will." Rick replies with a smirk then turns to leave heading back to the car and the kids. Already thinking about calling Daryl as soon as he's dropped them off.


End file.
